


Drabbles Born From Wisdom And Fire

by Circus_Craze



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Babysitting, Crossover, Diary/Journal, Drabble Collection, Family Bonding, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Journalism, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Suicidal Thoughts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Torture, Violence, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus_Craze/pseuds/Circus_Craze
Summary: A series of drabbles and oneshots I did for BornOfFire's AUs, the Saudade AU, and the Trauma AU.(Also, the title is inspired by BornOfFire's Tumblr username, because these were written for her AU lol.)





	1. Wendy's Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BornOfFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornOfFire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Waiting in Darkness.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772089) by [BornOfFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornOfFire/pseuds/BornOfFire). 
  * Inspired by [Hopeful/Fearful (Saudade)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808792) by [BornOfFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornOfFire/pseuds/BornOfFire). 
  * Inspired by [Trauma.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000707) by [BornOfFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornOfFire/pseuds/BornOfFire). 
  * Inspired by [Stolen Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522191) by [Circus_Craze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus_Craze/pseuds/Circus_Craze). 



> These were all originally posted on Tumblr, but I decided to put them here too. They won't make much sense without knowing about BornOfFire's AUs, but if you have any questions about them, I'll try my best to answer them! I hope you enjoy these!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy reflects on her brother, Norman, and how he disappeared and was found. He's always been her hero, and he still is, even after all of these years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first thing I wrote for BornOfFire's Trauma AU. This is inspired by her story "Trauma" and also "Waiting In Darkness."

You were the person I always inspired to be. You were so brave, kind, and smart. You were my hero, standing tall. I remember how you used to read me stories, and tell me jokes. One year, you took me out trick or treating and any candy you got, you gave to me. 

You used to be so happy, until suddenly you weren’t. You hardly slept, and when you did, you would jerk up, gasping for air. You told me that you were fine. It was just a nightmare. It wasn’t just a nightmare, though, and we both knew it. 

I remember how we would laugh so hard at jokes that our bellies would hurt. Sometimes, you laughed so hard you cried. The laughter became less common as time went on. The frown on your face became usual, replacing the smile that once lit it up. You seemed so worn and tired, so much older than you really were.

I tried to remember what had happened that caused the change. Nothing much had went on, until I remembered your job. That place. It must have been the reason why you had changed so much. You didn’t run or quit, though. You were determined, and stubborn. Way too stubborn.

One day, you didn’t come home at all. I tried to call the police, but I had to wait twenty-four hours before I could tell them you were missing. They wouldn’t listen when I said that you always came home. I knew something was wrong.

They didn’t really believe me until you were gone for a week. They searched, but they couldn’t find you. Years went by, and everyone gave up. They moved on, and said I should do the same. I didn’t, though. I knew you were still out there. I didn’t give up looking. I never gave up looking.

Even when I found you in that horrible place, I still didn’t stop looking. I didn’t recognize you, and when I finally did, I didn’t want it to be true. It was all your boss’s fault. He turned you into this. He took away not only your life, but mine as well.

We weren’t the same people we once were. All we wanted to do with our lives were thrown away, all the hopes and dreams shattered. I threw all of mine away for you.

You were alone, and so scared. I couldn’t stand to see you in that jacket, unable to move or speak. You stared at everything and everyone with empty eyes. Even me.

Then, you remembered. It was only a little bit, but you recognized me. You knew in your own way, that I was your friend. Your dearest, closest friend. Your sister.

Each day, you get stronger and smarter. You can write now. It is hard, and you don’t understand as much as you used to, but I know you’re trying.

They don’t believe me when I say you’ll get better, but they never knew you like I did. I know you’re in there somewhere, locked inside your own mind. Maybe someday, I’ll find the key. The key to bring you back. I promise that I will never stop looking.


	2. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy Polk, Henry Stein, and Michael Afton are all searching for something. For Wendy, it's her missing brother. For Henry, it's a way out of the studio, and for Micahel, it's his sister. Despite their different situations, they all have a few things in common.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a drabble I wrote crossing over the Trauma AU, the storyline of Bendy and the Ink Machine, and Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location. At the time when I wrote this, there were only three chapters of BatIM out, so that's why Henry's fate was unknown in the story.

It all started with a desire. A yearning for what they had lost. A need to get it back is what motivated their every step. Whether it was a career, old friends, or a loved one, the three all had the same motivations. To find what they had lost.

Despite this, their journeys went in separate directions. One found himself deep below the ground, risking his life to reach the one that was dearest to him. His sister. He hoped that she was still there, and that he could rescue her. A chance to right the many wrongs of his father was what Michael Afton was searching for.

Wendy Polk was searching for her lost brother, snatched away at the age of nineteen. She was seeking answers. To find out what had become of him. She knew he would never willingly leave her. That wasn’t like him. Someone took him away, and she wanted to find out who and why. That took her down into the depths of the unknown. Right to confront the creature that roamed the inky halls of level fourteen. To the creature that once had been her older brother, Norman.

The last was brought by a letter. A chance to reunite with friends of old over a promise of something new. A chance to make things right. He found himself in a trap, full of foes and fake faces. He found no solace in the happy smiles, instead seeing the sinister faces behind them.

Their journeys were far from easy. Each brought despair, and happy endings were rare. Michael lost himself, left with a mangled body and a hollow shell of the man he once was. His life taken by the same one who had given it to him so many years ago. His father.

Wendy’s life was taken from her by the same sadistic man who had taken away her brother’s. She shoved herself aside, her wants and needs forgotten as she focused on her brother. It was sad. He was the one who used to take care of her, and now, she had to be the one who took care of him. The only one who cared. Maybe if she tried hard enough, she could bring back the person he once was.

The last one’s fate is still unknown. Henry is left in a workshop, a trap made by the one who used to be his dearest friend. The one he used to trust. Because, as the three learned, betrayal comes from the ones who you least expected.


	3. One Last Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the events of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Simulator, Michael decides to visit Norman in the asylum one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is crossing over FNAF and the Trauma AU. Basically, Michael knew Norman back before the game events. Like Norman, he had visions of the studio and tried to convince Norman not to go, and ultimately failed. He wants to apologize to Norman and his sister for that, and he and a friend were able to help them get Norman out of the asylum so he'll get to go home with his sister.

The corridors are dimly lit, filled with screams from the many rooms. There’s no doubt they’re doing horrible things behind those closed doors. Despite all of that, I feel no fear. Too many things have happened for me to feel that emotion.

There was no doubt that if any of them knew I things I knew, and seen the same things that I had seen, they would lock me in here. They would be unable to understand. Sometimes, I couldn’t help but wonder if the ones behind the doors were insane, or if the ones outside of them were.

I had never walked these halls before, and I knew I never would again. My ending was already planned, written out on parchment for all to read. Before everything came to an end, I wanted to see him.

Norman looks up in surprise when I walk in. I’m obviously not who he expected to come through those doors, and its quite clear he doesn’t recognize me. I didn’t think he would, and it’s a relief. If he doesn’t remember who I am, then he won’t remember how much I look like my father.

“Hey,” I say quietly, squatting down to his place on the floor. He determines that I’m not a foe, and smiles warmly. I try not to stare, but I notice the scars along his skin. I have some myself.

“I know you don’t remember me. It’s better this way.” That way, he won’t know how I had failed him. “It’s gone now. That place. I burned it down to the ground. He won’t be able to hurt you or anyone else ever again.”

He’s obviously confused. I know he wouldn’t understand, but I felt compelled to keep talking anyway. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t save you, or anyone else, either.”

He reached out and pulled me into a hug, sensing my sadness. I hugged him back gently. He was fragile, and I didn’t want to break him even more than he already had been.

“There’s a friend of mine that has a lot of connections, and he’s working on getting you out of here. That way you can go back home.” I pulled back and reached into my bag that I was carrying. “Until then, we managed to talk them into allowing you to have these.” I pulled out some cupcakes from my bag, smiling sadly as he happily ate them. He was hungry, refusing to eat any of the food the hospital supplied. I didn’t blame him.

“I brought this for you, too. I know how you like to write and draw. Just, don’t rip out or draw on the first paper, okay? That’s for your sister to read. The rest is all yours, though, and I even brought you some crayons and markers.” He eagerly took them, looking at them with a grin.

“Take good care of them. They belonged to….” I couldn’t say her name. I took a deep breath. “They used to belong to someone really important to me.” At that, he cocked his head, waiting for me to go on. “They were my sister’s. Elizabeth’s. She would want you to have them.”

He took a blue crayon and wrote on the notepad. “Thank you.”

I smiled. “You’re welcome.” I made sure I had nothing left in my bag to give him before standing up. “Take care, okay? And show your sister that note.” He nodded, and with one last smile, I left the room.

~~~~~~

When Wendy finally arrived to see her brother, she noticed that someone had been there. They had left a lot of gifts, and Norman was sitting on the floor, coloring and happily eating some cupcakes.

“Hi Norman,” she said quietly to him. “Who gave you all of this?”

“Friend.” Norman wrote in response, before handing her the notebook. On the first page, she saw a letter addressed to her.

“Dear Wendy,

I don’t believe you remember who I am, but I used to know your brother and you when you were younger. You always reminded me so much of my sister.

I wanted to tell you that the studio is no more. After the horrible things that went on there, I decided that it would be best to end the nightmare for good. Don’t worry, though. The others like your brother were saved before hand. I saved everyone I could.

I remember that I tried to convince your brother not to go. We both were having visions about the place. I feel I failed you both, and I’m trying to make it right the only way I can.

A very good friend of mine talked to the people here. They’re working on the paperwork to let your brother be released. I know you’ll take better care of him than any of the people here would. That may take a few days, but in the meantime, I got the staff to not only promise to not disturb him, but also to allow us to bring food for him. So, I bought some cupcakes. Feel free to have some if there’s any left.

I regret not apologizing to you personally, but I have a lot of things to take care of. I hope you will forgive me, and if you do not, you have every right not to. I wish you both the best. Take care.

Michael Afton”

Norman couldn’t understand why the letter had made his sister cry. After she put it down, she smiled and hugged him. “Oh, Norman,” she said softly. “You’re going to get to come home with me for good.”

He didn’t quite understand what his sister meant, but she was happy, and that meant that he was happy as well. He silently thanked Michael for making his sister so happy, and happily offered her a cupcake.


	4. Exchanged Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael tries to stop Norman from going to the studio. Afraid that Norman will end up as the projectionist, Michael decides to take matters into his own hands, at the cost of his own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write another crossover of my Stolen Time AU and the Trauma AU. This could be seen as a prequel to "One Last Apology." However, in that one, Michael had failed to convince Norman to stay away from the studio and Norman became the projectionist, staying in the studio until Wendy saved him. 
> 
> Warning: Before reading, please be warned that there’s character death, suicide, fire, and mentions of body horror.

Steam rose from the cup of tea in front of him, being carried in the air and far away. Laughter and voices fill the air, the sound of footsteps and giggles. Michael didn’t think he could ever get tired of the sound. The man from across the table smiled, taking a drink of his tea before sitting it down. “It seems Wendy and your siblings really get along. It’s nice to see them play.”

“Yeah.” Michael replied. The happiness in the air was so fragile, able to be broken at any minute. He had found that out the hard way, and he seemed like he was just waiting for another disaster. Another chance to lose them all. A chance he refused to let happen.

“You didn’t just invite us over for nothing. You wanted to talk about something,” Norman said confidently. He frowned worriedly. “It’s the studio, isn’t it?”

Michael nodded. “How did you know?” He asked.

“I’ve been having dreams. Last night, I dreamed about this meeting. Although, it didn’t show me a lot. I was just sitting here with you, and I was watching these scenes reflected in your eyes. I don’t know what it meant, but you know stuff. Just like me.” Norman shifted uncomfortably. “I’ve been having premonitions of my death. I-I’m going to die at the studio. Joey’s going to kill me, isn’t he?”

“He’s going to do something even worse than that.” The cup shook in Michael’s hands as he looked at the man across from him. “Two days after Christmas. He’s going to turn you into something horrible. You’ll be trapped down there, your sanity fading away more and more until it’s all gone. Joey’s been doing horrible things. He’ll do them again, and you’re on the top of his list. You can’t go back there, Norman. You have to stay away from it. For yourself, and for your sister.”

“How do you know all of this?”

“It happened before. I-I lost my sister and brother, and went to the studio. I saw everything, and I made a deal with that thing. The demon. I know it sounds crazy, but I won’t let the same mistakes happen again. You can’t go back there. Your sister needs you.”

“The reflections I saw in my dream. They were of your past. I believe you, Michael, but what do we do? We can’t just let him hurt everyone.”

“I have a plan, but I need you to wait until I tell you. So, until then, stay with your sister and take care of her, okay? Cherish your time with her, because it won’t always last. It’s gone too soon.”

“I will. Thank you for everything, Michael. I’m going to make sure this Christmas is the best one for Wendy. I’m not going to leave her.”

“Can you do one more thing for me? Just a small favor?”

Norman turned to him. “Elizabeth and Calvin are good kids. They’re nice, and caring. Elizabeth doesn’t listen as well as Calvin does, but they’re both good kids. I-If something happens, you have to promise me that you’ll take care of them. My father won’t be here for much longer, and then you and Wendy can move in. There will be enough money, and you’ll be alright.”

“You talk like you’re going to die. Look, I don’t know what’s going on, but I promise, I’ll take care of Elizabeth and Calvin, okay? If something happens, I won’t let them starve and stay on their own. I would never do that, and Wendy cares a lot about them. Nothing is going to happen, though. Everything will be okay.”

“Thank you, Norman.”

Christmas came and went quickly. Norman enjoyed it with his sister, buying her nice gifts and just spending time with her. The night after, the dreams of his death ceased. Instead, he saw Michael in the broken studio, flames surrounding him. When he tried to call and warn Michael the next morning, he got his sister instead.

“Michael left early this morning. He hasn’t come back yet. He didn’t say where he was going, but he said that he had to set them free. He didn’t take anything with him, either. I don’t think he’s coming back.”

Norman squeezed the phone, his knuckles turning white. He hurried to the studio to find it engulfed in flames. At the sight, he dropped to his knees. “Why?” He asked the empty air. “Why did you lie to me, Michael?” Michael had said that Wendy needed him, but Elizabeth and Calvin needed their brother as well, and now, as the sirens approached, he knew that they would never see him again.

Michael was gone, along with his father and Joey. Michael had taken Norman’s place that day, and no matter how hard the former Projectionist tried, he could never understand why Michael had thrown his life away for Norman’s. Why he had been the one who died.


	5. Selfless Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is yet another fic crossing over the Trauma AU and my Stolen Time AU. Honestly, this fic and the last could change titles, since Michael literally takes Norman's fate in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Body horror and suicide.
> 
> Fluff will be coming soon. I promise.

It was the best Christmas ever. I had made sure of it. I knew it would be my last. I was going to die, and the thought didn’t bother me as much as I had thought it would. It was just a fact. It was my fate, and I accepted it.

I made the last three days the best. Now, in the early morning, I was talking to my father before I left for good. “I’m going out,” I tell him.

“Alright,” he replies.

“Take care of Elizabeth and Calvin, okay? And don’t do anything stupid.”

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll be fine. Now, get out of here.”

I hesitated at the door. I took a deep breath and turned to look at him. “I love you, Dad.”

He looked up at me in surprise. Then, his face broke out into a smile. “I love you too, Michael.”

I shut the door before heading off. I knew that Joey was going to be there. Perhaps he would be surprised to see me, or maybe he would have known what I was planning on doing. He was smart, and to him, I was the fool. Maybe I was, but I would happily step into the role of the selfless idiot. This was my fate.

.

.

The heavy footsteps echo off the walls. The figure looms, slumped forward with the strain as he walks. The man on the stairs watches him quietly for a moment before approaching. When the bright light turns on him, he doesn’t run. He just stands there, a small sign of a smile on his face. “There you are, you selfless idiot.”

Norman knew that Michael would never attack him. Even with his mind in pieces, Michael wouldn’t forget Norman’s face. “Your father, sister, and brother have been looking for you for years now. I think it’s time to finally bring you back home.”

Through the static on the speaker, a voice is heard. Its garbled and grainy, but Norman knows exactly what it said, and he smiles.

“Yes, it’s me. Come on, Michael, let’s go home.” The monster took Norman’s hand, and followed the man out of the maze for good.


	6. Norman and the Service Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To help her brother transition from the asylum to his own home, and to help his recovery, Wendy decides to get her brother a service dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Lexipup13 and Bornoffire. They were talking in a post about Norman having a service dog, and it was too adorable not to write about. I hope you all enjoy this fluff!

It seemed this day would never come. Wendy had put all of her time into the preparations. She made sure the house was spotless, the yard nice, and and everything perfect. She even made sure to clean all the windows. It was something to pass the time, to take her mind off all the worry and stress. Now, it was time. She led Norman to her car, holding his hand and trying to walk confidently. The last thing she wanted was for her brother to worry about her on top of everything else. She knew everything must be stressful for him.

Norman didn’t know what was going on. He knew that his sister had told him that they were leaving the bad place for good, but he didn’t quite know where they were going. She said something about home, but it was a mystery to him what it meant. All he knew was that she was nervous.

She helped him into the car, buckling him up and shutting the door softly. At his feet were his belongings from the place. He saw his notepad were in the car, along with all his crayons, colored pencils, and markers.

He pulled out his notepad and crayons. He wrote quickly, and showed it to his sister after she got in and buckled up as well. “Okay?” He had written, and he was looking at her with big eyes.

“Yeah, Normy, I’m okay. I’m just a little nervous. I want everything to be perfect for you.”

He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She relaxed and smiled at him before she turned on the car and headed home.

She helped Norman out, and took his hand, guiding him up to the porch. He stood on it, hesitantly reaching and touching the flowers while he waited. When they opened the door, they found that someone was waiting for them.

It was a St Bernard. Her fur was brown and white, and her eyes were gentle. It seemed without having to be told, she already knew that Norman was the one she had to look after. Norman dropped down, reaching out excitedly. The dog walked up to him, nuzzling his hand gently and looking up at him. Her fur was soft, and they instantly seemed to share a bond. Wendy realized that it had been foolish of her to worry. Norman and the dog would get along nicely.

“Do you like her?” She asked, kneeling down by Norman to pet the dog. He nodded eagerly, looking at Wendy with a big smile. It warmed her heart to see her brother so happy.

“Her name is Rosie. She’s your dog. She’s going to help me take care of you, okay?” Wendy wasn’t expecting her brother to understand, but it seemed he did. He hugged his sister and Rosie, smiling and laughing happily.

Wendy got up, still smiling. “I’ll go bring in the rest of your things, okay? Then, I’ll show your around your new home.”

It seemed that Norman and Rosie were inseparable. On the first night, Rosie slept right next to Norman in bed. Her head rested on his chest, almost like she was keeping an eye on his heartbeats.

He seemed to have less nightmares when she was around, too. Whenever he did have a really bad nightmare, or a loud noise scared him, Rosie would go right away to get Wendy before the two comforted him.

It seemed that Rosie helped him in other ways, too. When he used to draw himself, he would scribble out his head, but in the latest picture he drew, featuring Rosie, Wendy, and himself, his face was normal. It made Wendy happy to see that, and she immediately hung it up proudly on the fridge after hugging her brother.

Rosie would calm him down whenever he got upset really well. He no longer would force his consciousness to go away, and the static in his ears faded when he was asked sensitive topics. He even learned to say a couple words. His favorite out of them were saying Wendy and Rosie.

The road to recovery was long, but Wendy was proud of everything Norman had achieved. It seemed that she and Rosie both were proud, and she knew that they both loved Norman dearly. She knew that with the two of them taking care of him, he would be okay.


	7. Hail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy's brother has been missing for three weeks. A storm comes and Wendy tries to be strong and brave all by herself, but she finds that it isn't easy to do when she's all alone.

It was hailing pretty bad outside. The big chunks fell as she watched them through the windows of the dark house. Thunder crashed loudly, and she closed her eyes. What had he told her? Count. So, that’s what she did.

When the next flash of lightning came, she started counting. “One, two, three.” The thunder boomed after she counted to three. The storm was close, and it was bad.

She had promised herself that she would protect the house for her brother, but she couldn’t protect it from the storm. She wasn’t even sure if it could protect her. She longed for her brother, but she knew he wasn’t going to come back. He had been gone for three weeks now.

She wondered if it was storming where he was. She wondered if he was counting the seconds between the lightning and thunder. Was the storm getting closer, or further away from him? Was he scared?Did he miss her?

She left the window and went into her brother’s room, crawling under the covers. She tried to imagine that he was still there in the house. She remembered all of the games they would play during storms. They seemed to pass much quicker then. Now, it seemed to drag by. She could hear the hail hitting the roof over her sobs.

Imagining that Norman was out there in the storm only made it worse. She didn’t want her brother to be hurt. She wanted him here with her. Where they could ride out the storm together.

Then, she sees him. He sits beside her, and tells her that everything will be okay. That the storm will pass. There are so many questions she wants to ask him, but the dream ends too soon.

She wakes up still under the covers. The storm is over, and she can hear the sound of birds chirping. They made it. She hops out of bed to check for her brother, but she already knows he isn’t here. She surveys the house. Luckily, there is no damage.

She goes back inside to stand and peer out the window. The sun shone outside. She knew that Norman had been there to help her get through the storm. He was still out there somewhere, and she wouldn’t give up until she found him.


	8. Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really short drabble about Wally and his love for candy.

Everyone could tell Halloween was coming from how happy Wally looked. He came into work, his pockets filled with candy. He loved it more than anything else, and would eat it while he worked.

His candy habits were well known, and people would approach him on breaks to get some candy for themselves. He was more than happy to share, and sometimes, people brought in candy to give him. Those were the best times.

One of the strangest times was when he found Joey in front of him on his break. He thought he was going to get in trouble, but as it turned out, it was quite the opposite.

“I was wondering if I could have some candy,” Joey said. “If that’s alright, of course. I mean, if you don’t want me to have any, that’s fine.”

“What? Are you kidding? Of course you can have some. Here.” Wally gave him a handful of candy and smiled. “Enjoy!”

“Thank you.” Joey turned to leave, but Wally stopped him.

“Make sure the wrappers find their way to the trash can. Wet floors can be pretty dangerous. We don’t want anyone to slip and fall now, do we?”

Joey looked at him with wide eyes, and Wally just started laughing. “I’m kidding. Oh, your face was priceless.”

“Get back to work, Franks.” Joey said sharply, turning away before the janitor could see him chuckle. He had admit that it was a good joke. Oh well. At least he got his candy.


	9. Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman always said that his boss was the devil, but now Wendy realizes how true that statement was.

She always thought that her brother was lying when said that he thought his boss was the devil. There was no way that could be, and even at nine years old, she could tell the statement was a joke. She would just laugh, and Norman would smile.

Now, however, she realized that he was right. She wasn’t quite sure when she started believing him. Maybe it was after he had disappeared and she remembered his words.

She definitely knew he was telling the truth when she saw that thing try to grab her through the boards. Norman had been serious, and she never believed him. Part of her blamed herself for it. Despite being young, she still thought she could have done something.

The idea was only confirmed when she met that hollow shell of a man. Insanity held him captive, and he tried to sacrifice her. Luckily, she escaped when the devil decided to go after him instead.

She met the angel, and couldn’t help but question which one was really worse. On level fourteen, she finally found the answer. The devil was worse. So much worse. He had turned her brother into a monster, just like he had all the other employees. Nothing in the world could ever be as bad as him.


	10. Melancholy

Wendy had began to feel sad before anything had even happened. She was at home like normal, eating ice cream at the table when it hit. It was an ache in her chest, almost like something was ripped out.

Her spoon clattered to the floor as she clutched her chest. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she wondered why she was sad. There was nothing to be sad about. Nothing had happened, so why did everything feel so wrong? Why did it feel like part of her died?

She bent down to pick up the spoon when another wave of sadness hit. Instead of picking up the spoon, she just fell to her knees over it. His name tumbling out of her mouth.

.

Norman whined, pointing at the picture he had found. Ice cream. That’s what he wanted, more than anything else. Wendy shook her head, face falling.

It had been years, but she couldn’t stand the thought of it. Whenever she thought of ice cream, the feeling of melancholy came back. Only, this time, she understood why. While she was at home enjoying a bowl of ice cream, a man had murdered her brother, and her as well. Because, her life was never the same after that, and it never would be.


	11. Amusement Park, Megalomaniacs, and Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some short one word writing prompts I did. The first one is from FNAF Sister Location, the second is a little drabble about Joey Drew and William Afton, and the third is about Susie Campbell and how she lost her role as Alice Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were so short that I decided to group them together.

Amusement Park 

There was an amusement park under the ground. His father’s skilled hands had made it, and now it was his job to make it through it. His sister was trapped in a mechanical cage, a prison of his own making. Now, he had to correct his father’s mistakes. To finally make things right.

He had to spend five nights in that dark amusement park. Although he fought so hard, he didn’t survive until the end. His body was taken over, and what left that day wasn’t him.

He was still there, in the back corner of his shattered mind. His body was no longer his own, and everything seemed hopeless, but he would still fight. He won the fight, too, but the body he came back to wasn’t his own. It was a shell of what it once had been. A twisted amusement park.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Megalomaniacs 

The two men met the definition spot on, so much so that it was almost terrifying. They were both megalomaniacs. The word stood for someone who was obsessed with their own power, and that was them. 

They both had killed before, and they would again. One went after children just for the fun of it, and the other killed his employees and turned them into monsters so he could cheat death. 

The thing about megalomaniacs were that they were proud. They were ignorant, too confident in their own power. They would make a mistake, and when they did, I would be sure that they paid for all the wrong they had done. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dreaming 

When Susie first got the roll, she swore she must have been dreaming. There was no way that she thought it would be possible to get the honor of voicing Alice Angel. It seemed that she did, and that she wasn’t dreaming. For weeks, she practiced as much as she could for the part. She only got better with her voice acting and Sammy’s help. She was going to be a star. 

Then, she got the horrible news. What had seemed too good to be true had turned out to be exactly that. Alice Angel was now going to be voiced by Miss Allison Pendle. She no longer had the part. It was clear to Susie that she was no longer dreaming. Now, she was having a nightmare. One that she could never wake up from.


	12. Rose Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy leaves roses in her brother's room, hoping for his safe return home. However, she thinks that the only way to find closure, is to go looking for it herself.

The rose petals fell to the carpet, piling up slowly and withering. I went in there to replace the old, dying plants with fresh and to clean up the petals on the floor. I picked one up, looking down at it with a sigh.

It had been so long. I had hope he would come home, and still managed to hold onto it after everyone else stopped believing. Now, even I was beginning to lose hope.

Norman was dead. He must have been. I know he would have come home if he wasn’t. Part of me knew it all along, I think. That’s why I brought the flowers. He didn’t have a grave, so I payed my respects here.

I would leave the flowers and pray for him to find peace and safety. Then, I add on the same part I always do. “If Norman is somehow still alive, then please, let him come home. Amen.” I stand up and leave the room, turning off the light and shutting the door behind me. Maybe, he’ll find his way back. Perhaps it will finally work this time.

It didn’t, and I started to doubt it ever would. If I wanted answers, I would have to go look for them myself. Hopefully, I’ll be back with before the rose petals wither away, and I hope more than anything that Norman will be with me.


	13. Fairy Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy and her brother discover a circle of mushrooms in the woods, and Norman tells her about fairy rings.

In the spring, Wendy loved to go explore the woods and meadow behind her house. Norman would accompany her, and often picked flowers with her. The woods were beautiful, and it seemed that everything was changing always.

One day, they were walking and she stopped him with a gasp. In front of her was a circle of mushrooms. “Norman, look!”

He smiled, the kind that seemed to light up his face and the world around him. “You just found a fairy ring.”

“Fairy ring?”

“Yeah. It’s a circle of mushrooms. Some say that they’re the result of elves or fairies dancing.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You’re not supposed to go in them, either. They say it’s bad luck.”

“Do you think the fairies and elves will come back here to dance?”

“They might.”

“Can we stay and watch for a little? Please?”

Norman couldn’t say no to Wendy. He just smiled. “Sure. We can stay and watch for awhile.”

“Thank you Norman! You’re the best!”

“I wouldn’t say that, but you’re welcome.” Norman said with a smile, and sat down beside his little sister.


	14. Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy finds a young woman in the studio, one that looks familiar. To his surprise, he discovers that she's Wendy Polk, and she's looking for her brother, Norman. However, when Bendy starts heading their way, a sacrifice is made so she'll be able to continue on her journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied character death and self sacrifice.

The ritual didn’t go according to plan. The person I went to meet wasn’t anyone I knew. It was a young girl, and she oddly looked familair, but I was certain I had never met her before.

I couldn’t just sacrifice her. It seemed I was knocked out of the trance I had been in, realizing how horrible my previous actions had been. How could I have went so insane?

I finally decided to meet her. It had to be as non-threatening as I could make it. I knew there were many flaws with my plan. I looked just as threatening as one could be. Maybe I could talk to her before she saw me.

That plan backfired, though. I accidently ran into her right where I was going to perform my ritual.

“Who are you? What are you?” She asked. I dropped the cardboard cutout I was carrying and slowly turned, hands raised to show that I meant no harm.

“Uh, I’m Sammy Lawrence.” That was right, wasn’t it? The name felt right tumbling out of my mouth, so it probably was mine.

“Sammy? What happened to you?”

“I don’t know. I can’t remember anything. It’s all a blur.” I turned to look at her. “You look familiar to me somehow. Have we met?”

She nodded. “A long time ago. You probably would remember my brother more than me. He used to work with you. His name is Norman. Norman Polk.”

“Norman.” I remembered that name. I knew someone with it, and we had been close friends. “You’re his sister?”

“Yes. I’m Wendy Polk. Have you seen him lately?”

I nodded. “I have, but there’s something you should-” We were cut off by ink veins on the wall, growing darker.

“He’s coming.”

“What do we do?”

I thought for a moment. “You have to run! Down that hall there, and go into that room. You’ll be okay. Your brother is down in level fourteen, but take the stairs and be careful, okay?”

“What about you?”

“I’ll buy you as much time as I can.” I took in a shaky breath and tried my best to give her a confident smile. “Don’t worry about me. Go find Norman.”

“I will. Thank you, Sammy.”

I hesitated. “Will you tell him that I said ‘hello,’ and that he was one of my best friends?”

“Of course.”

“Good luck.” I left her and went into the room, calling out for Bendy. He came, and when he did, he found that I had no sacrifice for him. I knew what that would mean, and I hoped that when my screams reached Wendy, she would keep on running until she made it to who she was trying so hard to find. Hopefully they would finally be free of this place once and for all. That chance was and always would be worth the failed ritual.


	15. Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left in a world that has forgotten him entirely, and feeling like a burden with a power he can't control, Sammy considers running away where he won't be able to bother or hurt anyone again. However, Henry finds him before he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by bornoffire's amazing story, "A Hearts Of Ice." If you like this, you should definitely read it! It's amazing.

The frost followed his every move. It was a curse that he was forced to bear. At any moment, he could snap and freeze the ones he cared about. He didn’t want that. He didn’t want to be the one to take their lives away, so he decided to live his life in solitude. To stay away from all the others.

It was just his luck that his discovery took place in the winter. He already felt lonely, but his powers made him feel even worse. His broken mind made it harder to control his powers, and he wondered if he should even bother to try. It would never work. Perhaps he should just go somewhere they would never find him and hide there.

That was what he decided to do. It seemed they already were weary of him, and they had every right to be. After all the things he had done, he didn’t deserve anyone’s trust.

It hadn’t taken the world long to forget him, so it wouldn’t take his friends long before they forgot him. He was certain they wouldn’t even miss him. In fact, they would probably be relieved to finally be rid of him.

He started packing his bag, taking only the things he absolutely needed. The other stuff wasn’t really his to take. Henry and Annette had bought it for him, and it didn’t feel right to take them with him. He should just leave them and let them be sold. That way, they could get the money back they spent on him.

He finally had everything ready to go in a small backpack. It was dark out, and the weather was chilly. He could sneak away easily as long as he was quiet.

There was one thing he wanted to do first. He went into the kitchen and laid his money on the table. The money they should have let him use to buy the stuff with. He wrote a note, explaining what he had done and apologizing for every inconvenience he must have caused them. He had just opened the door when he heard a voice behind him.

“Sammy?”

The doorknob he was holding began to cover with frost. He didn’t turn around, his shoulders seeming to shrink with the voice behind him.

“Where are you going?”

He swallowed hard. “Nowhere, Henry. I didn’t mean to wake you. I just needed some fresh air.”

“You were going to leave. Come on.”

Against his will, he was seated at the table with a mug of warm tea and black forest cake. His bag was on the floor beside him, and Henry just got off the phone with Annette.

“She’ll be here in ten minutes,” Henry said, sitting at the table.

“You didn’t have to that.” Sammy said, choosing to look at the mug instead of Henry.

“She’d want to know. Besides, you’re our friend, and we want to help.”

“How did you even know I was going to leave?” He finally worked up the courage to ask. Henry just smiled.

“Vincent had a premonition of it. Ever since he told me, I’ve been sleeping lightly.”

“I just don’t understand why you care so much.”

“We used to be friends, and we still are. I’m not just going to abandon you. I didn’t have anyone to talk to for a long time before I met Annette, and I don’t want you to feel the same way I did. Being lonely, it’s an awful feeling.”

“Yeah. It is.”

“So try to enjoy some cake, and we’ll talk about this more as soon as Annette arrives. Who knows, she might even bring cupcakes.”

“She might.” Despite what he was feeling, Sammy couldn’t help but smile at how much Henry loved sweets. Even though decades had passed, his friend still remained the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link to the fic I based this drabble on: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126608


	16. Rollercoaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annette tries to get Henry to ride a rollercoaster, even though he doesn't want to.

Her eyes lit up and she pointed excitedly, dragging Henry by the arm to get into the long line.

“Where does this line go?” Henry asked, a little worried to hear the answer. Annette had been dragging him to ride after ride, and he wondered what this one was.

“It’s for the rollercoaster, of course!” She said excitedly.

“The rollercoaster,” he said hesitantly.

“Yeah! It’s going to be so much fun! I’ve always loved to ride them!”

“There’s no way I can talk you out of it, is there?”

“Nope,” she said proudly. “Besides, you haven’t lived until you ride one.”

“I lived too long.”

“That’s a good one Henry.”

Henry sighed and looked at Annette. They were at the front of the line now, and next cart came around for them to get on. There was no escaping it. He was going to have to ride the rollercoaster.


	17. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a cold day at the studio, Wally sees some strange ice that was hanging from the gutter and says it's a ghost. Shenanigans ensue when Sammy decides to drop kick the 'ghost.'

When Wally opened up the door to go outside, he immediately burst into laughter. I was taken by surprise and looked at him, waiting for an explanation of what was so funny.

“Wally?” I asked finally. “Do you still have your mind?”

“Barely,” he replied in between laughs. He finally managed to calm down and wiped his eyes, smiling.

“What was so funny?”

“Look!” I poked my head out the door and followed his finger to the weird ice shape hanging from the gutter of the studio. “It’s so cold, that even a ghost froze!!”

The joke wasn’t even that funny, so I have no idea why I burst out laughing. I did, though, and still was when Thomas walked over to see what was going on. We explained what was funny, but he just raised his eyebrow as we burst out into another fit of laughter.

“I’m going to go drop kick it,” I said finally.

“What? Sammy, don’t tell me you’re really going to do that.” Wally looked at me with wide eyes.

“Yeah, I’m going to drop kick it.”

“Can you even drop kick? You are pretty old,” Thomas said with a chuckle.

“I’m not old, and I’m going to kick it. Watch.”

What I did next was an epic failure. I took off running, jumping up to kick the ‘ghost.’ I ended up slipping and falling on my back, knocking the wind out of me while the cold wet snow seeped into my clothes.

Thomas was doubled over in a fit of laughter, and Wally was laughing so hard that he almost slipped and fell beside me. He helped me up, and we walked back into the studio right as Norman was heading by.

“Whoa, what happened to you?” He asked.

“Lawrence fell flat on his back in the snow. The idiot was trying to drop kick a ghost.” Thomas explained before laughing again.

Norman jumped about a foot in the air when Joey came up behind him. “You shouldn’t drop kick a ghost,” he said sharply. “That’s very disrespectful.”

“It was frozen. Besides, it wasn’t actually a ghost. It was just some ice.” I explained. Joey still frowned and narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t just stand there. Get back to work,” he finally ordered, heading back to his office.

“Yeah, Sammy. Kicking a ghost is rude,” Wally said in a high voice before laughing.

“Better be careful, or the ghost will kick you.” Thomas said before joining in the laughter.

“Maybe Joey said that because he’s a ghost. That would explain how he got over here so quietly,” Norman offered.

“Well, if he is a ghost, he needs to move on already.” I said. Everyone laughed and agreed.


	18. Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble reflecting on Vincent, a character from the AU, and his visions.

Vincent didn’t quite remember when the visions started. Maybe they had been around his whole life. He couldn’t remember, but all he knew was that he had them.

He saw and knew things that no human should know, especially not a child. He couldn’t stop it, and even if he could, he wondered if he would.

The visions weren’t a gift, but were more like a curse. Vincent saw things that were going to happen. Despite all he tried, he couldn’t change it. His warnings often went unheeded. After awhile, he stopped caring rather they listened or not. He knew that they wouldn’t.

That was before, though. Things changed when he met Henry. The man was kind to him, and he could tell how much Annette liked him as well. He knew what would happen when Henry opened that letter, and he tried his hardest to warn him. Of course he didn’t listen, and it shouldn’t have bothered him as much as it did. Henry was different than the others though. He was Vincent’s friend, and he was going to do whatever he could to get the man to listen to his warnings.


	19. Watching, Grey, Popcorn, & Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four small drabbles about Norman and Wendy Polk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has implied character death.
> 
> The first drabble is about the Projectionist, what happened to him, and his fate. (I wrote this before chapter 4 and 5 came out.) The second is about Wendy and how Norman's disappearance affected her, the third is about Wendy and Norman, and the fourth is Wendy talking about Norman.

Watching

 

He was always stalking around, watching with eyes that saw everything. Sometimes they saw too much, like the last time, but that didn’t stop him. Without being able to hear or speak, his vision was all he had left.

He had been very bright. Almost too bright. He quickly pieced things together, and just when he had everything figured out, he was silenced. Turned into a monster and depositied on the lower levels to wander aimlessly in the ink.

He had forgotten all that he had seen, but his eyes were always watching. Waiting for something to enter his field of vision that didn’t belong. His last recorded words bound him to his fate. “I sees everything.” Indeed he did, and it ultimately led to his demise. The watcher saw all, even the gun that fired and ended his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grey

 

Everything seemed grey now that he was gone. It seemed that the world lost its color. The flowers I once admired for their beautiful colors were now grey and wilted.

I guessed I was becoming grey as well. I discarded my bright clothes for darker ones, and the smile that once lit up my face faded away.

The town mourned for a little with me, but the colors returned to them. They expected them to return to me as well, but they didn’t. The world was grey, and it always would be until Norman came back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Popcorn

 

“I’m going to punch him,” I vowed, sitting on the floor of our living room. “I’m going to punch him so hard.” I clenched my fist and threw a couple of punches into the air to show that I meant buisness. I was rather confused when I heard Norman laugh from behind me.

“You’re going to punch him?” He echoed in a question.

“Yes. I’m going to punch him and he’s going to be sorry for getting gum in my hair.”

“Alright,” he said with a chuckle. “Tell me when. I’ll be sure to bring some popcorn.”

\--------------------

He looked at me with wide eyes, filled with fear. He whined, and I was finally able to coax him out of the corner and into a hug.

“You’re alright now. I’m here,” I said softly. “I’m not going to let any of them hurt you ever again. If they even try, I’ll punch them.”

Norman broke away from my hug, reaching for a crayon and his notepad. He scribbled something quickly, and then turned it around to show me. It was a popcorn sack, and there was popcorn in it.

I laughed and wiped my eyes, pulling him into another hug. He had remembered what he always said when I vowed to punch someone. He was still in there somewhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shine

 

When I remember you, a lot of memories came back. I remember how you would shine so bright, lighting up the dark. Sometimes, when things seemed so bleak, you were there.

When I lost hope, you would help me find it again. You held me together when I felt like I would fall apart.

You were always there chasing the shadows until they finally caught you. They tried to get rid of you, but you refused to become a shadow like them. You refused to stop shining.

When I saw you for the first time after so many years, I knew right away that it was you. Maybe it was the way that you lit up the darkness, or the knowledge that you would never fail to shine. Either way, I knew that was you. You were always shining, and you still were. You were bright. Very, very bright.


	20. Aquarium 1

Wendy had never been to an aquarium before. Norman remembered going with his parents, and he knew how much she would love it. He would take her there, he promised, right after he got off of work.

The day came, and after work, he went home and got ready to go. She was excited, asking him a ton of questions. She got frustrated when he kept telling her that she would see. It seemed like she would never get to see it for herself.

She did, though, and it was beautiful. There were so many different kinds of fish, and each were so colorful. She ran around, pointing at them excitedly as her brother followed. She couldn’t figure out why he enjoyed watching her more than the fish.

\------------------

Now, so many years later, Wendy finally knew. Norman was running around, looking at the fish with awe in his eyes. She smiled, watching his excitement. She understood finally why her brother had watched her instead. His happiness was the most beautiful thing in the world. She knew that it had been a wonderful idea for them to visit the aquarium.


	21. Aquarium 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy, Norman, and their friend, Cordelia Bell, go to the aquarium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by bornoffireandwisdom and also by queenofcats17/phantomthief_fee. The story features her lovely original character, Cordelia Bell.

His sister had a secret. Norman could tell from the big smile on her face. She was unable to contain her excitement, but he could feel her nervousness underneath. She had been planning whatever this event was for awhile now. She talked on the phone for awhile. He only heard bits and pieces, but one word stuck out from the others. Aquarium.

Wendy was taking him there, she said to the person on the phone. He was curious what it was for awhile, and today was the day that they were going to it.

“Are you ready to go, Normy?” Wendy asked him. He glanced down to make sure he had everything Wendy had packed for him. He had his sketchbook, markers, pencils, and crayons. He also had his notepad as well.

He looked up and nodded to Wendy. “Okay. Let’s get going, then.” His sister took his hand and led them out of the house, shutting and locking the door behind them.

She walked him to the car, opening the door and helping him into the backseat. He had never liked the seatbelt, but he knew now that it wouldn’t hurt him. Still, it wasn’t pleasant, and he would have rather not have to wear it. Despite this, he didn’t try to stop his sister from buckling him in.

“We’re going to pick up a friend to come along with us,” Wendy told him once she got into the driver’s seat. Norman perked up at that, whining happily. He had come to learn that friends were very nice.

“You remember Cordelia, don’t you?” He nodded eagerly. She was very nice to him and Wendy. She had helped them out a lot, and even let him visit her while Wendy was busy. He knew that the aquarium would be lots of fun with her there.

He eagerly began to draw in his sketchpad. He drew himself with Wendy and Cordelia. He felt like drawing fish as well, but he didn’t know why. He decided not to question it and started drawing fish on the paper, coloring them in different colored markers.

“Hello!” Cordelia said cheerfully as she got into the car. She was holding a bag and gave it to him. “I got you a gift, Norman. I’m sure you’ll like it.”

He quickly opened the bag, looking inside eagerly. He pulled out a new sketchbook, and admired it. The front was colorful, and there were a lot of blank pages for him to draw on later. He looked in the bag again, and was shocked to find there was more in there. He pulled out a big box of markers, and a new package of colored pencils.

“Wow, Cordelia. You didn’t have to buy him all of that,” Wendy said, turning to Cordelia.

She just smiled, looking at Norman. He hugged all of his gifts, smiling at his friend. He would give her a hug as soon as they got to the aquarium.

“I know, but I wanted to. Besides, I got a good deal on them, and I couldn’t walk past them without thinking of Norman. I knew he would love them.”

“He does love them. Thank you.”

Oh, that’s right! He didn’t thank Cordelia yet! He quickly got out his notepad and wrote on it. He turned the notepad around so the two women could read it. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome!” Cordelia smiled. Wendy smiled, and then turned to drive away from Cordelia’s house. They were on their way to the aquarium.

On the way, Norman showed his friend his drawing. She really liked it, but she didn’t seem to like how he scribbled his head out. At that, he was confused, and wondered if it would just be better not to draw himself at all. Did they just not want him in the picture?

That was forgotten when Cordelia mentioned a kitten that she rescued. He started drawing kittens on the next page, giggling to himself. He wanted to pet them all.

By the time they reached the aquarium, he had finished his drawing. This one was met with a lot of praise, and both of the women smiled. He hugged them both when he got out of the car. He pulled away, and then hugged them again. Once for all the gifts, and the second for liking his drawing.

Wendy smiled and took his hand before they walked into the aquarium. He had never been to one before, and the fish fascinated him. They were so colorful, and he loved watching them swim through the water.

They were silent, never making noise. He put his hand on the glass, and laughed happily when a fish came up to where his hand was, looking at it through the glass curiously.

“It seems the fish really like you, Norman,” Cordelia said with a smile. He whined happily and pointed at them. He liked them, too.

They spent awhile at the aquarium. There were a lot of different fish. There were a lot of big and small ones. He liked them all, but the dolphins hurt his ears. He preferred the little fish, though, and he always seemed to find the one that was his friend.

Soon, it was time to go. As soon as they got into the car, he quickly started to draw his new fish friend. He also drew Cordelia and Wendy as fish. They looked kind of silly, and he laughed. They laughed as well when he showed them.

They ate together before Wendy drove Cordelia back home. She gave Wendy and Norman a hug before she left, going back into her house.

“Did you have a good day?” Wendy asked. She smiled when her brother nodded, whining happily.

When they got home, Norman drew a few more pictures of the fish before finally falling asleep on the couch. Wendy just smiled and covered him up with a blanket. She was glad that he had such a good day, and hoped they could go to the aquarium again soon. She knew that if she told Norman her idea, he would be happy. He really had enjoyed the aquarium.


	22. Seashells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever is going to find Sammy is up for interpretation. I wasn't even sure who it was myself while writing it lol.

Once, not that long ago, Sammy had taken me to the beach. I remembered how the sun shone down on us, and how the weather was absolutely perfect. The sand was on fire, and with a glance and a laugh, we ran through it into the nice, cool water.

It was a beautiful day, one where neither of us had to worry. We splashed each other in the water, and with enough convincing, he had helped me build a sand castle. I was horrible at this, and our castle collapsed a lot, but we were still having fun nonetheless.

Finally, before we headed back home, we walked along the beach together to look for seashells. Sammy told me that if I held one up to my ear, I could hear the ocean singing to me. He picked one up to demonstrate, and he jumped backwards and dropped it quickly when a crab popped out of it.

We fled, and when we were a safe distance away, I told him that I perferred to hear him singing instead. I didn’t have the heart to add that I wanted to hear him singing to me, but he seemed to know anyway.

He said that I could hear both, but it would be wise to make sure no crabs were in the shell first. I laughed about that, and we went back to collecting seashells, checking them carefully. We ended up going back to the one Sammy had dropped, and picked it up again. The crab had gone, and the shell was cracked, but it was so beautiful.

\---------------

It was crazy how much time had passed. I was sitting on my bed, the shell in my hand. I looked down at it and then held it up to my ear. I could hear the ocean, but it wasn’t what I wanted to hear. I wished I could hear him instead, his strong voice singing out in a wonderful melody. I had never gotten to hear him sing, and I wondered if I ever would.

We haven’t seen each other for a long while. He didn’t owe me any explanations. We were friends. Best friends even, but people fell out of friendship all the time. I just wish he would have told me what was going on. All he said was “Promise me you won’t go to the studio.” Eight words, and then he was gone.

I put the seashell down on the bookshelf again, looking out at the trees swaying in the cold winter afternoon. The sky was gray, and the snow fell softly. I closed the curtains and grabbed my coat from the hook by the door.

I looked back at the room, my gaze falling on the seashell. I went back and picked it up, tracing the crack with my hand. I held it up to my ear, listening to the sound. “I’m sorry, Sammy,” I said to the empty room. I was going to break my promise. One way or another, I was going to find my friend again. I glanced down at the shell one last time. “You still owe me a song.” With that, I went out the door.


	23. Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman can see the teeth behind his boss's smile, and knows he has ill intentions. Is his ability to see through his facade really a gift though? Or is it a curse?

There were two types of smile. There were the genuine ones, like when someone saw a cute cat or a dog. Then, there were the other kind.

Not many could distinguish the two. I had always thought that it was a gift that I could, but I soon saw that it was a curse. I could see the teeth behind the smiles, and the fire behind the kind eyes.

I was the only one that saw it in him. It was crazy that everyone else saw him differently. It was a facade, one that he played well. Despite that, it didn’t work for me.

I could see the malice laced into his smile. He had an evil intentions, ones that would kill if gone unchecked. I could see through the lies, and that was my curse. I wasn’t supposed to see the sharp, bloody teeth through the smile and for that, I was silenced. Some say that seeing everything was a gift, but I knew better. It was a curse. I had been doomed from the start.


End file.
